Shinigami Referee
by alicat54
Summary: Shaman King X Bleach crossover Ichigo gets dragged to America by Rukia on a favor to the Patch tribe to help referee the shaman fight. Insert Dramatic music and action sequence.


Like I said before I don't own anything!

Shaman King x Bleach

It was a bright sunny summers day, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and students were enjoying a short break before the bane of all teenagera, school, started once again in the fall.

One such teen with bleached orange hair was sitting contentedly under a tree savoring not only a break from school but from his 'extra curricular' activities as well.

You see this student isn't your average teen. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and he was a substiture soul reaper.

Usually his job would entail tracking down monsters called Hollows, and sending deceased souls on, but hollow activity was luckily for him not bad enough to concern him today. He would let the real shinigami do their jobs for once.

He spoke too soon.

His cell phone rang.

Groaning he pulled it from his back pocket and glared at the poor piece of techknology as it it was its fault his day was ruined.

Flipping it open he held it to his ear. 'Hello?"

"Ichigo, pack your bags. Meet us in the park. Tell your family you'll be gone a long time.'

The soft click of a line hanging up and a dead tone finished that so eloquent and uninformative call.

Once again Ichigo glared at the offending screen.

'This had better be important Ruika!"

_____________--------------______

Much later on a plane crossing the Pacific ocean ,Ichigo woke up and stared dazedly outside of the tiny window.

He groaned when why exactly he was sitting in a plane headed for America returned to him.

__Flashback__

" We'er going where?"

The petite dark haired soul reaper sighed annoyed at having to repeat herself again.

"To the Patch tribe in America. They requested our help with the fight for the next shaman king."

She looked as if that would answer all his inquiries, but Ichigo looked nonplussed.

"What?"

She sighed again.

'Oh no not the pictures again!' he thought as she pulled out a sketchbook and crayons.

"Ok, you know about the king of spirits, right?"

"He's the guy Aizen needed the key thing to find isn't he?"

Ruika nodded looking slightly pleased.

"Yes ,well there's a contest among shamans-"

She was cut off by him raising a hand in the air.

"What's a sharman?"

"Theyr're people who can see and channel spirita. You could have been a shaman if you had gotten the proper training before becoming a shinigami.'

Ichigo blinked, wondering what she meant by 'channel spirits'.

"Well, there's a contest among sharmans to see who the next shaman king is."

Here there was a picture of a bunny wearing a crown.

"The shaman king gains the right to channel the king of spirits and gain all his godlike powers."

Now the bunny was glowing like a sun.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"So what does that have to do with us? Were not shamans!"

Here she whacked him on the head with her notebook.

"Idiot, the next shaman king will be our king too!"

"Ouch what was that for!" he screeched nursing a large lump on his head.

" Pay attention this is important, the very fate of the world is at stake!"

"Since when isn't it?" he muttered.

"What was that?" she said brandishing the notebook threateningly.

"N-nothing."

She smirked, "I thought so."

"So if this contest thing is in America, why do we need to go there?

"Because the shaman fight is in Japan."

"I thought you said it was in America?"

"It is."

"But, you just said…"

She sighed as if she was speaking to an especially thick headed teenager, which in reality she actually was, and said slowly,

"The finals are in America, but since it started in japan it's still under our juristiction. "

"Oh, I get it, I think," he added in an undertone.

"Well, we're being sent to help them manage some of the contestants, on a request from the Patch. Apparently the competetion is a little lax on following the rules."

__end__

So here he was spending yet another summer running errands for Soul Society, on a plane over the ocean heading to an unknown contest somewhere in America.

Ichigo sighed and streached his sore limbs as the 'please fasten seatbelts' sign flared to life, indicating their arrival.

A feeling of foreboding filled him as he stepped off the plane loaded down with his and Ruika's bags, but he brushed it off.

' This cant be worse than facing Hollows, right?"

If anyone wants to continue this feel free.


End file.
